


Obscured

by miss_nettles_wife



Series: Eerie Advent 2018 [1]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Dash and Winsome talk.





	Obscured

**Author's Note:**

> Im a day late for advent due to having to be on a plane today, here is my humble apology. Written for the prompt 'Keeping Secrets' kindly given to me by deifire!

“So you really won’t tell me?”  
  
Winsome took a long sip of water from her glass. Along the top was a geometric design cut into the glass.  
  
“I can’t tell you.”  
  
“Yes, you can, you just think about it, open your mouth and then say it.”  
  
“Dash, listen to me.” She said, her voice was charming. In the light of Nightingale Cave she didn’t look like a hardened hunter of the strange. She looked like a woman at a bar waiting for her husband to return home from the war. “Things that are obscured to you are very clear to me. They tell me that telling you would have the potential to be catastrophic to the fate of this universe.”   
  
“I’m that dangerous?” He asked, confused. Could one person really have that much of an effect on the universe? More importantly could that person be him? If someone was going to influence the fate of the universe, he thought it was much more likely to be Marshall and his crew of weirdness hunter lites.  
  
“No. Simon is. There is much darkness in him. In Marshall too.”   
  
“Well, I could have told you that.” He said, using his spare hand to shake the fry pan and flip the egg over. He had no idea where he learned to do that, only that he could. Marshall might be interested to knowthat his cooking prowessextends to eggs. He’s always fascinated in what Dash can uncover about himself.  
  
Winsome did not seem offended by the comment, just set her glass down on the table in front of her.  
  
“Do I have darkness in me?”  
  
“I suppose, but no more than a normal person I shouldn’t think.”  
  
“I’m the bad guy. It’s in the script.”   
  
“Perhaps. But whatever darkness you possess is paltry compared to Simon.”   
  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“Because like me, you are not bound to the strings of fate. You can save him, Eerie and this universe. If you so desire.”   
  
“To protect Simon? You know I would.”   
  
“No, you can’t protect Simon. Only Marshall can do that. It will fall to you to help him do that. “ Dash put his egg on a plate with toast, the yolk burst at the motion. Red goo dribbled down his bread and onto the pale blue plate. He’d need to see Mr Teller about those Things Inc chickens…  
  
“How can I do that?”  
  
“I can’t tell you that, either.”  
  
“What’s with all the secrets, lady?”  
  
"You're not made for this Earth, Dash. Hundreds of other yous have already destroyed galaxies."   
  
"But you can tell me to help Simon?"  
  
“Just because you're not bound to fate doesn't mean you're immune to it."

  
“I get the feeling that’s not the only reason you’re telling me all this.”   
  
“Perhaps you can see more than I thought. You’re right, my aim is to protect Marilyn Teller from the loss of her children. But that doesn’t change the fact that Simon and Marshall will need you. ”   
  
“You should tell her.” Dash said, around a mouthful of egg and bread.   
  
She just smiled at him, and stood. Big band music began to filter through the air around them.   
  
“Feel free to make the most of Nightingale Cave.” She said,  “I can’t see that I will need it any time soon.”


End file.
